


Puppy Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Debate Camp, F/M, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Sometimes he was sure she had no idea just how hot under the collar she made him.  Other times, she knew and relished in the role.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

When Sam got home from the trip, he found an empty house. It was almost nine o’clock and one lamp lit the living room though the rest of the house was dark. He didn’t even bother calling out to his wife…he knew he was alone. Taking a deep breath, he put his garment bag and packages on the floor. Then he walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Tish had been shopping, the fridge was well stocked. 

For a moment, he wondered if he should have something to eat. Sam nixed the idea. He would be lucky to make it through the beer he was so tired. 48 hours of intense debate rehearsal, with him on the podium most of the time. When they weren’t debating the drama still seemed neverending. There was also that matter in California weighing heavily on his mind. As he walked through the living room, grabbed his stuff and headed upstairs, Sam thought about it. 

The rational part of him knew he had to tell Tish about it. Keeping secrets from her was useless really; she always found out. It was better not to upset her if he didn’t have to. Anyway, keeping important things from each other set a bad precedent. Then again, why bother to tell her so she could worry over nothing. Sam thought of that as he undressed. No matter how good of a campaign manager and speechwriter this Will Bailey guy was, in addition to him being an affable fellow, he was no miracle worker. Wilde was dead for pity’s sake. Not only that, Democrats never won in Orange County. Sam should know, he grew up there.

After thinking about it during a quick shower, Sam lay on the bed in boxer shorts and thought about it some more. He had that kind of luck, didn’t he? The kind of luck that a dead guy would win an impossible election. Even if the chances were slim, there were still chances. Sam made an awful big promise to the widow. He was not the only person he needed to consider. His wife should be made aware of possible relocation across the country, even if only for a little while. Oh my God, she was going to kill him.

Tish didn’t like the West Coast, she had said so on more than one occasion. She would have to leave her family and friends because he opened his big, fat mouth. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to murder him. It would be a good trial. She’d hire Johnnie Cochran and go for the insanity defense. Or maybe the Twinkie defense.

“Oh, isn’t this adorable? Welcome home honey.”

Sam opened his eyes when he felt his wife’s lips on his. He smiled, putting his arms around her and deepening their kiss. Tish ran her fingers through his hair.

“I missed you.” She whispered.

“Not half as much as I missed you, honeybug. I was bunking next to Toby.”

“Enough said.” She kissed him once more. “How was Debate Camp?”

“Um, interesting. I think the President is ready though he seems to have fears and concerns that I've never seen him have before. It was a tough but eye-opening weekend.”

“He is a master orator.”

“Yeah, but you only get one minute and a half in these things. It can be stressful.”

“I don’t foresee that being a problem. Doesn’t the President thrive on stress?”

“Most of the time. It’s just that stress is one of the indicators of an episode.”

“An episode of what?”

“MS.”

“Oh.” Tish nodded. “Well I think he will do his best to keep that from happening.”

“Yeah. Though sometimes I'm not sure that the heavens are on our side honey.”

“Bite your tongue.” She held him close. “I am so glad you're home.”

“Me too. Being virtually trapped in the Saybrook Institute kind of took me back to the campaign days…too close for comfort you know.”

“Mmm hmm.” She still held him close.

“Congresswoman Wyatt was there.”

“Whoa, who invited the ex?”

“The President and Leo. She is a Middle East expert and a Democratic member of the House Foreign Relations Committee. As of last night I also found out she is four months pregnant.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“By who? Oh God, is that even an appropriate question?”

“It’s a viable one. There is something I am going to tell you…”

“It falls under husband/wife privilege?”

“Yeah.”

“OK.”

“When we first entered office in 1999, Toby and Andi were still married. It was circling the drain and she was still trying to get pregnant. Toby did everything she told him because deep down he wanted to save his marriage. This included having some sperm frozen. Then they got divorced.”

“You think she used his sperm?” Tish asked.

“Nobody is talking. If she did, she did not ask him. He would have said no as he is engaged to be married to someone else. Andi doesn’t really like the word no.”

“She is a card.” His wife laughed but there was not much mirth in it. “A true blue card. Speaking of pregnant Sparky…”

“Oh my God.”

Sam sat up a bit and really looked at Tish. They were still in each other’s arms. He trembled as he held her.

“Tish…honey…”

“What? Oh no,” she laughed. “It’s not me Sam; I'm not pregnant.”

“Oh.”

“We are supposed to be waiting, remember?”

“Sure, but anything can happen. What was I supposed to think when you said speaking of pregnant?”

“I guess you're right. Well, it’s not me. It’s my sister.”

“Kimmy?”

“Dear God, no.” Tish did the sign of the cross. “She’s very well versed in safe sex. This is Alice.”

“Really?”

Tish told him the whole story, which she got second hand from Susan. The sisters lived in the same town yet they hardly spoke anymore. She defended her choice to forgive her sister to Sam but their relationship never fully recovered. Now she was pregnant and she told Susan she was not sure which of two latest paramours the father was. There was also a third man but he and Alice had not been together long enough for him to be a candidate. Alice planned to tell Terry, the one she liked the most, that he was the father.

“She is keeping the child?” Sam asked.

“She damn well better after the way she exposed me. Anyway, according to Suz, she is already out of her first trimester.”

“Why didn’t Alice just tell you? She lives a few miles from here and Susan lives in Boston.”

“We don’t talk much these days. I'm sure she’ll get around to telling me eventually…she won't be able to keep it to herself much longer.”

“Raising a child is no easy task. I have to be honest and say I'm sure she can handle it alone.”

“I agree with you, but that is her decision to make. We are a big family, we will all help in whatever way we can.”

Sam nodded, though he was rarely in the mood to help Alice.

“I have another bit of news.” He said.

“What?” Tish asked, kissing him. With a glowing smile, Tish kicked off her pumps and straddled her husband. She was rewarded with the full-blown Sam Seaborn grin. He stroked her back. “I missed you…I’ll stop saying that eventually.”

“You don’t have to, the feeling was mutual. I got us something special.”

“What?”

“Guess.”

“Guess? Um, animal, vegetable, or mineral?”

“Animal.”

“A dog!” she exclaimed, bouncing on him as Sam moaned his appreciation. “We got a dog?”

“We got more than that; we got two dogs.”

Tish bounced up and down again and Sam could barely contain himself. Sometimes he was sure she had no idea just how hot under the collar she made him. Other times, she knew and relished in the role. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I'm picking them up in Potomac, MD on Friday afternoon. Two, purebred English bulldog puppies.”

“Oh Sam, I'm so excited.”

“Well I figure since we have this big house and plan to wait a while before we fill it with kids, the dogs would be good company.”

“I love you.”

Sam eagerly accepted her kisses. He truly missed her though they had been separated for longer periods and longer distances in the past. It just seemed as if everyone else was with the one they loved and Sam had to leave his wife at home. The wall that connected him to Toby’s room, which he shared with Nora the first night, was a definitely reminder of what the Deputy was missing.

“What did you do while I was away?” Sam asked, unbuttoning her blouse.

Tish smiled, running her hands down his arms.

“A little of this, a little of that. I saw some friends, got a job, you know?”

“A job?”

“Well, I got a job and a job offer. In early December, Teen People wants me to do a photo shoot with the hot and famous in New York. The Olsen Twins, Hilary Duff, and other people I can't remember right now. I thought that would be fun. I’ll probably take Kimmy…she loves the Olsen twins. The New York Times offered me a full-time position as a staff photographer.”

“Really?” he slid the shirt off her shoulders and Tish shrugged it down her arms.

“Mmm hmm, and I was intrigued by the idea. Of course, I don’t live in New York and the commute would be unbearable. An offer by the Post would have been given more consideration.”

“It sounds amazing. Too bad it wasn’t the Post.”

Sam ran his hand across her bare stomach before reaching to unbuckle her belt and unzip her slacks.

“I know, the idea is one I would consider. Do you want me to stop talking Sparky?”

“No, no, no. Just lay back honey.”

Sam shifted his weight on the bed, rolling them over. Tish laughed as he lifted her legs in the air and pulled off her grey slacks. Now she was dressed simply in a pair of pink panties and a green bra.

“The fact that you wear mismatched underwear never ceases to be adorable.” Sam said before kissing her.

He never thought married sex would be so fantastic. Sam never even gave much thought to married sex before he got married. Sex was sex until Tish came along. She made it adventurous and fun…something he spent his time thinking about when he should be doing other things like writing speeches. He moved her legs apart, settling his body there. Tish smiled as she stroked his face.

“Just tell me one thing.” He said.

“Yes.”

“Is the fact that I want you all the time a good thing or a bad thing?”

Tish pondered the question as her bra was removed. Sam caressed her breasts before nuzzling his cheeks against the warm skin. That made his wife sigh.

“How can it be a bad thing?” Tish asked.

“Dunno. I just don’t want it to become the sole purpose of our marriage.”

Sam murmured, his mouth moving across her stomach. He licked her navel as his hands reached up to squeezed her breasts.

“Mmm.” Tish arched her back. “Never Sam, mmm don’t stop. We are far too in love for that to happen.”

“And I do love you.” Sam slid her panties down her legs.

“I love you too.”

He moved further down, kissing just the right place on her thighs. Tish gripped the sheets as her body shuddered. Sam loved the way she shivered and he spread her open to make love to her with his mouth.

“Oh God! Sam! Sam!”

Tish took a handful of his hair; the Deputy winced but he didn’t stop. He loved the sounds of her satisfaction. She nearly screamed, quivered, and climaxed with a torrent. Kissing her husband, Tish tasted herself on his lips.

“Good, you are sooo good at that.” she whispered between kisses.

“I aim to please Mrs. Seaborn.”

“Pleased; very, very pleased.”

Sam lay on his back and pulled Tish on top of him. Their kisses intensified as she rubbed his erection on top of his boxer briefs. Sam moaned, putting his hand over hers.

“You keep doing that,” he said through clenched teeth. “and this will be over in just a little while.”

“Never underestimate your stamina Spartacus.”

Smiling, she pulled off the briefs. Then she slid onto his erection. Sam loved the way she threw her head back when he thrust. With reckless abandon, Tish rode him while Sam held onto her hips. He tried to gain some control of the situation but this was definitely Tish’s show.

“Oh Sam, oh yeah, mmm baby.”

“You are so sexy.”

She leaned over to kiss him, moaning as her clit rubbed against his skin. Sam ran his hands up the smooth skin of her back. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on…she was going at him full force.

“Tish!” he screamed her name with release.

She touched his face, kissing him as she grinded against him. Slowly it built inside of her, Tish bit her lip, and her breath came in short spurts. It knocked the wind out of her and for a little while afterward they both lay completely still.

“That could never, ever be a bad thing.” Tish said.

She moved over to the mattress. They stared at the ceiling, thinking whatever people thought about after mind-numbing sex. Sam thought about getting a long, warm pretzel with sweet mustard after lunch tomorrow. Tish thought of boxing up the summer clothes and preparing for the arrival of cold weather. She wrapped herself around her husband.

“I wish we lived someplace where it was warm all the time. I probably only wish that because I don’t. Does that make any sense?”

“A little, but speaking of warmer climates…there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What did you do Sparky?”

He looked at her, her chin resting on her hand, which rested on his chest.

“Why would you ask that?”

“Because I know that voice. What's going on?”

“Remember when I went to California to talk Will Bailey out of running full steam ahead with the dead guy’s campaign?” he asked, pulling the blanket over them.

“Yeah, the Wilde thing. He ignored you if memory serves.”

“He did. The thing is I went to lunch with Mrs. Wilde before I came home. She was trying to find someone willing to run for the seat in the second election in case he actually won. I mean, not that there’s a real chance in hell of that happening.”

“Oh Sam, you told her you would run, didn’t you?”

“Well, it just came out of my mouth honeybug. She was such a kind woman and she and her husband were just trying to do the right thing; bring a little change. But seriously, he is not going to win.”

“Normally I would nod and feel good with that assessment.”

“But…?”

“I have a feeling we will be packing some things and moving to California for a while.”

“And um, you wouldn’t be mad at me?” he asked.

“Sam, you just wanted to do the right thing. If we have to, we will go to Orange County and campaign. As long as you don’t keep me there too long. I'm kind of attached to seasons.”

“I promise.” he kissed her forehead. “I love you Tishy.”

“I love you too. When do I get my puppies?”

“On Friday. What are we going to name them?”

“Peaches and Herb…do you like it?”

“I love it. Though they are both girls so Herb might have a personality complex.”

“Nah, Herbie is gonna be the hottest bitch on the block.”

Sam just laughed, he laughed aloud and kissed her passionately.

“That’s perfect. It’s all just perfect.”

***


End file.
